1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a floor guide system, to a method for re-positioning a floor guide and to a tool for the same.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In modern construction, particularly in the construction of high rise buildings it is common to have a central core, which houses lift shafts and stair wells and which provides support to the floors of the construction, wherein the central core and floors are formed by poured concrete. Such structures commonly have no external walls. During large periods of construction therefore, the floors remain open at their edges. It is only when a façade is introduced that the perimeter of the building is enclosed. Such open floors cause numerous health and safety risks. Workers operating on the exposed floors of the construction are at risk of falling from the construction. Workers or members of the public on the ground are at risk from tools, equipment or debris falling from the exposed floors.
It is known to provide safety screens, which extend around at least a portion of the perimeter of constructions, which effectively provide a temporary façade, and advantageously provide safe working platforms spaced outwardly from the floors. These safety screens are advantageously moveable vertically to protect the perimeter of any required floor as the construction progresses. Such screens are commonly referred to as “climbing screens”. Movement of the climbing screens up the construction may be effected either by crane or by hydraulic lifting equipment located on floors of the construction.
These climbing screens typically comprise a climbing rail and a safety screen. The climbing rail is engaged, in use, by floor guides, which project outwardly from the edges of the floors. The floor guides allow translation of the climbing screen along the construction and are further operable to lock the position of the climbing screen adjacent appropriate floors during use.
The floor guides are fixed to the floors of the construction using anchor bolts or similar and climbing shoes are attached to the ends of the floor guides for supporting the climbing screen. Generally, the anchor bolts are cast into the floors of the construction during formation. Problems of misalignment can occur due to the tolerances and differences between floors. Prior art solutions to problems of misalignment have been proposed and include floor guides that allow for adjustment, such as disclosed in GB 2482314.
Whilst such adjustable floor guides are effective for overcoming problems of misalignment, they are bulky, heavy and costly. There would be clear benefit in a means of offering adjustment to lower cost more conventional floor guides.